This invention relates to turbochargers in general and in particular to turbochargers for use with internal combustion engines, either diesel or gasoline fueled, which are used to supply charge air to the engine at elevated pressures. The turbocharger is a type having a regulator for controlling the pressure of the charge air to the engine.
The turbocharger comprises a compressor and turbine mounted on a common shaft. The inlet to the turbine connected to the engine exhaust manifold and is driven by the hot exhaust gases. The outlet of the compressor is connected to the engine inlet manifold for supplying charge air thereto.
In the prior art devices where regulators were used the regulators were commonly placed on the turbine side of the turbocharger and consisted of a separate add-on device attached to the turbine housing. The regulators thus attached were subject to the extreme high temperatures of the engine exhaust gas supplied to the turbine and further, protruded outside the turbocharger envelope and required excessive space for mounting to the engine. Additionally, the extreme heat of the exhaust gases were detrimental to the operation of the regulator actuator as well as the springs and diaphragms. Prior art devices which have attempted to overcome these disadvantages have resulted in complex unreliable mechanisms which were less well adapted to survive in the rigorous vibration and temperature environment of the engine compartment or were too bulky to be conveniently situated on the engine.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by incorporating the regulator as an integral part of the turbine housing. Further the working mechanism of the regulator is disposed toward the compressor side of the turbocharger and thus is removed from the heat source of the turbine discharge duct. In addition, the valving method used to distribute the exhaust gases to the turbine is arranged so that none of the exhaust gas is conducted to the environment without first passing through the engine exhaust gas treatment systems. The means of containment of the exhaust gases also provides an economical means of cooling the working mechanism of the regulator.